Trust Me
by fanatic707
Summary: MS...set after First Down continues with Lincoln and Michael on the run...centers on Michael and Sara but will include other characters! Read and Review please! if you like it i promise good updates : WARNING: Spoilers and guesses!
1. What To Do

Okay, so first Prison Break fanfic! Hope it's good so far! This is just a short beginning to see if you guys like it and if you do then there will be much much more!

The story centers on Michael and Sara but will move on to other characters too if I keep writing which is up to you!

Standard disclaimer of course…oh and I take suggestions!

Warning! This contains some spoilers and things that I think _may _happen…it picks up after this past weeks episode, I think it was called "First Down"

"It was real Sara. You and me. It's real,"

His voice resonated in her head. Michael Scofield. He wasn't supposed to call, he wasn't supposed to sound worried and broken, he wasn't supposed to sound like he cared. He got what he wanted. He and Lincoln were out of jail and he didn't need to use her any longer. So why did he call? More importantly, why did her heart jump when she heard his voice?

Michael destroyed her life. She thought he was different, that maybe what they had was actually real, that maybe this time someone did care. Of course, she was wrong…right? Sara's head started to hurt as she hung up the phone and turned around. She couldn't think about this now, even though she was always thinking about it. In front of her was Lance. She thought she caught an odd expression on his face: determination? Anger? She wasn't sure but within a second he smiled at her, "Important call?"

"Actually, just the opposite," Sara knew that was a complete lie but that's what she had to tell herself. Plus, what would she say to this complete stranger, _no, that was one of the most wanted men in America who I may possibly be in love with?_

Wait a second, she stopped herself, love? Sara contemplated the word, and Michael. Being an addict you have to admit to certain things, this was just another one of those things. Yes, she was in love with Michael Scofield and she knew that was even more danger than her love of morphine. She hated him for what he did, the lying, the manipulation, and the complete fabrication of his feelings. But no matter how angry or upset she was she couldn't help but just hope that it wasn't all a lie, that maybe he actually fell in love with her too. Being a reasonable woman she had her guard up about this and had trouble believing it even when he said it, but being a woman in love she clung to the hope.

_After Lincoln and Michael leave Nikka behind_

Lincoln had noticed Michael's silence since he had walked off after hearing about the Doc, or in Michael's world, Sara. Linc knew Michael had set out to manipulate Sara and he also knew that his little brother had a way with charm when it came to women. He didn't foresee Michael falling in love in the process. The way Michael reacted to Bellick's news wasn't surprising to Lincoln though after studying his brother's voice and stature when around the doctor.

"What are you going to do Michael?" He knew his brother knew what he was talking about but he expected Michael to respond as if he was oblivious anyway.

"Do about what?" he sighed.

"About the Doc, I know you're thinking about it." Lincoln's eyes didn't leave the road because he knew he'd be met with Michael glaring at him.

"I ruined her life. I need to fix it. It's not about what I'm going to do; I already put that into motion. Now, well now it's up to her."

"Okay, then what does she need to do?" Lincoln was thrown off by the cryptic tone of Michael's voice.

Michael stared out the window of the beat up car into the empty land stretched out beside him; he paused, contemplating his answer, "She needs to trust me."

"Thank you for dinner Lance, it was unnecessary."

"Like I said, I was a jerk, I felt the need to rectify that image of me," he said with a smirk.

Sara nodded as the reached the steps of her apartment, "This is me."

They stopped walking and stood at the bottom of the steps for a minute. She smiled, as if to prompt him to say goodnight. He smiled back but wasn't as ready to end the evening. He needed to get himself inside Sara's apartment and he needed a clever way to do it. He glanced past her and saw a 24 hour grocery store. "Mind running one quick errand with me?" he asked.

She looked at him quizzically. "It will take no more than five minutes and I swear it's worth it," he said.

Sara was caught off-guard by his offer. She also didn't really feel like being alone. When she was alone all she thought about was him, his eyes, his kiss, his touch, just him. And that hurt more than anything. At least when she was with Lance she could at least put him in the back of her mind, mostly. But that phone call, why did he have to make that phone call?

"Where?" she countered.

"There," Lance pointed behind her. She looked confused and he just said, "Trust me."

There it was, those two words, they sent her into a spiral of memories of Michael Scofield. She recovered quickly, at least on the surface, mustered a small smile, and said, "Why not?"

Once they were in the store 'Lance' told Sara to stay at the front of the store while he got what he needed. Agent Kellerman wasn't given such a high position for no reason. He quickly gathered what he needed and looked down at what his basket contained; he smiled at his own quick thinking. He met Sara after paying and opened the bag to show her the contents. Inside was pre-made pie crust, blueberries, and everything else needed for the perfect blueberry pie, "Sara, if you'll let me, I'd like to end the evening by making you your own blueberry pie," she looked hesitant, "It's the least I can do and it will let me rest easy tonight…please?"

"I'm not the kind of woman to say no to blueberry pie," she managed even though in the back of her head she was wishing that the sincerity was coming from a different man, one with a certain tattooed torso.

"Excellent," Kellerman smiled wide, which Sara probably thought was happiness, which was actually more success.

"Trust you? Michael, what are you talking about?" Lincoln was used to dancing around his brother's unclear statements.

"The day we broke out, she left her bag in the room. I left her a crane, it had a message on it. Under it was another message, an encrypted one. So all she needs to do is figure it out." Michael spoke slowly as if it was difficult to even think about.

"What's the code and more importantly, will she understand it? Because I have to be honest with you Mike, I still don't get some of those crazy tattoos of yours."

"Yea, she'll get it. It's an ancient code that was used by the Spaniards when transmitting orders during war times, she just needs to trust me enough to listen to it."

Now Lincoln was even more confused, "Sorry brother, but how exactly will she understand that?"

"She studied it in college her junior and senior year," Michael responded automatically.

"Well, can't say you lack in your research skills."

"Yea, remind me to put that on my next job application," Michael replied sarcastically.

"Now, would that go before or after your ability to break out of a maximum security prison?" Lincoln glanced at his brother with a smile.

"I guess it depends on the job," Michael said with a small grin.

"I see your point," Lincoln knew this was where the conversation ended for now. He'd ask more about what the secret message said later. For now, his brother had to just think, as dangerous as that was. The mood was made as light as it could be at the moment and he managed to get a small smile from Michael so he decided instead to turn his eyes to the road, they had plenty of time to talk later…he hoped.

Okay…that's it for now! Tell me if you like it and I'll keep going…I plan on incorporating the other characters too if I continue it. But reviews are a must! So I know I'm updating for somebody hahaa thanks:-)


	2. and so it starts

Thanks for the reviews guys! And sorry about the format, I did have something separating the scenes but when I transferred the document it got messed up. Oh and yea I totally didn't read a spoiler for that Kellerman making Sara pie thing then I saw last week's episode and I was like weird! Okay, so here we go! as alwayss i don't own the show...though I wouldn't mind having wentworth miller ;-)

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

Sara slowly unlocked her door and walked into her neat apartment. She switched on the lights and went directly to the kitchen. Kellerman closed the door behind him and surveyed the area. He noticed the windows and the different rooms, the closest set of knives that he may have to block her access to, and any phones that could be within her reach. If he did decide to extract information tonight he had to be prepared and the cool steel sitting between his skin and his jeans told him he would be.

Sara scurried quickly mostly because she was unsure about what she was doing. She didn't know this man; they had just met, at a NA meeting nonetheless. Why would she invite him in? Of course the fact that he told her about his partner made her relax since she didn't need to worry about him making a pass at her. But how did she think she would stay concentrated on him when all she was thinking about was that phone call? When they were at dinner she excused herself and went into the bathroom to attempt to call the number back. She knew that she shouldn't care and that she should just pretend she never heard his voice but she couldn't.

There were so many mysteries surrounding Michael and even if he didn't deserve to be forgiven, she deserved to know the truth. She hated that he consumed her every thought, she hated that she couldn't get that kiss out of her head, she hated him because he made her love him. Of course the phone was disconnected; he was too smart for that. So how, she wondered, did he expect her to know what he was talking about? Who was she supposed to be afraid of?

"So point me to the measuring cups," Lance said interrupting Sara's thoughts. She smiled weakly and began gathering the things that he would need. Yes, he shouldn't be there, but at least it was somewhat of a distraction. "So you said you were a doctor, where did you work?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sara's head snapped up from the bowls she was taking out, she met his eyes and hesitated. _Anyone with any ties to me and my brother is in danger now. _What did he mean by that? He had mentioned conspiracies before but what he meant by that she wasn't sure. Maybe she was being paranoid, he just asked her where she worked, that's a pretty common question. She still didn't feel comfortable mentioning Fox River although she was sure he must've seen the news by now, "I worked in a hospital mostly doing standard check ups and physicals. Rotated through Emergency Medicine in the beginning."

She lied, well not completely, he had read her file over and over and she had done all those things. But she lied about Fox River and that worried him. Was she catching on to him or did she just not want to be questioned about the media frenzy surrounding the break out? He decided to change subjects just incase. He began mocking Sara for her organization while looking around her apartment; this way he could make her smile and still be glancing over countertops and in open bags. Origami. One of Scofields many talents. She was in communication with him and Kellerman knew it. Yup, Kellerman knew he was damn good at his job. And killing Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows would be just the thing to prove that.

yxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

"Michael, just go to sleep man," Lincoln could see his brother continue to force his eyes open.

"I can't. There's still too much to be done," Michael was methodically writing down lines and numbers, piecing together the meaning of his contingency plan tattoos.

"Bro, that genius brain of yours is going to turn on itself if you don't give it some rest."

"Will you stop worrying? I'm fine."

"Michael, we're driving to Utah, two of the most wanted people in America, with every cop and every greedy citizen in the country after us and my son is on his way to an adult facility in the middle of Arizona. You can't tell me not to worry, but I can tell you to get some damn sleep so we get through this alive."

Michael didn't take his eyes off his brother through the entire small speech. He was Lincoln again, not some screw up living in a dingy apartment. What was ironic was that when Lincoln actually became a 'real criminal' he morphed back into Michael's real older brother, LJ's real father, Veronica's real love.

Veronica, Michael hadn't had enough time to even stop and think about it. He knew there would be delayed grief to be grasped later. He knew it was killing Lincoln inside and he was surprised they were both managing to still get through it all. Michael thought that Lincoln was feeling the same way he was, Veronica couldn't have died for nothing. Lincoln was doing this for her, of course for Michael and LJ also.

"We're going to get to LJ Linc, I promise."

"I can't leave him Mike, I won't." Lincoln kept facing forward, attempting to shield the worry and fear in his voice with sheer determination.

"It wasn't in the plan, but I think LJ being sent to Arizona actually works out in our favor." Michael stared at the papers on his lap that he had been working on for an hour.

"How do you figure that?"

"It's closer to Utah and Mexico. Plus, it gives us more time to figure out how to get him."

"Time isn't what we need Michael.We need a plan." Lincoln was becoming aggravated. So was Michael.

"We _have_ a plan Linc and the first and most important part of that plan is to get Westmoreland's money! Stop thinking about LJ and start thinking about getting us to Utah so that we can get what we need to save him!"

"Stop thinking about LJ? He's my son for Christ sakes! What the hell else am I supposed to be thinking about?"

The air between Michael and Lincoln turned to tension and both brothers needed to stop and breathe. Lincoln needed to get to LJ, Michael needed to get to Sara, and both needed to get to Mexico.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

"Wah Lah, home made blueberry pie," Kellerman gloated as he took out the pie.

"To be fair the crust was pre-made," Sara teased him.

He laughed, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Well it's the best I could do." He added a shrug for extra sympathy.

Sara laughed with him, "Then I guess we'll just have to take it. Let's let it cool for a few minutes. Do you want coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great, do you mind if I turn on the news for a second to see the score of the game?"

"No, not at all," Sara turned her attention back to the coffee. Lance wasn't actually interested in the score though, he actually wasn't even sure if there were any important games on that day. What he was hoping was for an opening to bring up the Fox River 8. Maybe he would be able to read her eyes enough to see how much she knew. So far it was just the weather; he walked over to Sara, "Need any help?"

"You baked a practically pre-made cake, you've done enough," she replied sarcastically, "I'm fine thanks," she added sincerely. Kellerman's phone rang, interrupting the conversation.

"Excuse me for a moment. Hello?" Kellerman said flipping open his black razor cell phone. "Yes. Go ahead. And that was it?" Sara was discreetly eavesdropping on the one sided conversation. He turned away from her, "Anything more? Do you know where? Of course. Yes, that's all. Thank you," seeing Sara's suspicion he knew he had to dispel it, "Let me know if you find out anything else. Goodbye. Love you too sis."

Sara seemed to let go of a breath she was holding when she heard the word sister. "Sorry about that, my Uncle's in the hospital so she was just updating me."

Sara's relief was even more apparent and she also seemed to be mentally kicking herself for thinking anything else, "I'm so sorry, is he alright?"

"He's breathing easier. He had pulmonary edema but he seems to be recovering well. Anyway, how about that pie?" Of course the caller on the other end was a CIA agent who owed him a favor. He reported Michael's end of the conversation but also regretfully that he could not trace the number because it had been deactivated the moment the call ended. But Kellerman knew enough, Michael was contacting Sara and something she had could bring him face to face to Michael Scofield.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

Sucre sat on his bike, alone. He couldn't turn around. The wedding had started and Maricruz, his Maricruz, was becoming Hector's Maricruz. There was nothing he could do now, but he wouldn't accept that. She was having his son, their son, and he'd be damned if he wasn't a part of that. He gave the gas attendant some of the money Michael had given him. Money. That was it.

If he could get out of this place and send for her, maybe she would come. Theresa didn't even tell her he was there. Maybe she would have come with him, jumped on his bike…well, his cousin's bike…and driven off to Mexico. Maybe, she still would. Money, well, robbing another liquor store wouldn't be the best idea. Digging into some Utah soil? Well, now that had possibilities. He started the motorcycle and drove away from Maricruz but at the same time, he was really driving towards her.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

Kellerman and Sara sat in the living room exchanging stories and eating pie. Kellerman was telling Sara about his first day of NA, inventing some story of crazy sponsors and bad coffee. He was using his "Lance charm" to make her laugh and eventually trust him. Sara was laughing but she wasn't completely listening. She was having a constant debate with herself whether or not she should call Michael. The first crane had been encoded. She recognized it in the hospital but couldn't figure it out until she got home. She dug through her college textbooks which she of course still had stored away. How he knew the ancient scripture was beyond her. He was still full of so many mysteries.

The code gave her instructions. Take the first and last number of each crane and string them together until she had a phone number. Then of course, call him. She needed five cranes. She had already received three of them. She suddenly remembered she hadn't gotten her mail yet. They could be there, both of them. She could call Michael right now. But should she? He said it wasn't safe there but why was she supposed to trust him? She didn't even know him. She didn't know his mother's name or his favorite movie. She didn't know where he went to high school or how many serious girlfriends he had. She didn't know how he took his coffee or if he preferred pepsi or coke.

But she knew he liked 50 cent beer and origami. She knew he could make her smile with his remarks and silly jokes. She knew he would save her whenever she needed it. She knew how he looked at her and how intense his stare could be. She knew how he smelled and how soft his skin was. She knew the taste of his lips and the grip of his hand. And sometimes, she knew he loved her.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

"Take a right at the next intersection," Lincoln didn't reply, he just turned the car. They had been silent for almost an hour now. Michael rubbed his eyes then ran his hand over his shaven head. Lincoln glanced over at him; he looked tired, exhausted, worried, and scared. It wasn't until now that Lincoln really saw his little brother since the day of his execution when they said goodbye. He looked at the tattoos adorning his wrists and thought about the burn on his back and the shoe that was only covering 3 toes. He thought about the Doctor that Michael left behind, about the life he left behind.

He had thanked Michael before but it was now that he realized how much his brother had done for him. He gave up his life and a little bit of himself. He sacrificed himself for Lincoln and he could never get back to normal. "Michael…"

Michael turned his head and looked at Lincoln, "I want to say, well, I want to say that you didn't have to…you know…do all this. You didn't have to get me out of there. I may not have killed that man but I still wasn't exactly a pure soul. You, you gave up…"

"I don't care what I gave up. I don't care about any of it. What I care about is my brother and that I sure as hell wasn't giving up."

"Still Mike, thank you."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't change any of it if that's what you're wondering. If I could go back, I'd do it all again. Well, I may have avoided losing those toes." Lincoln smiled, as did Michael. "Thirty more miles and we'll be in good old Utah. Hopefully, an hour after that we'll be on our way to Arizona with five million dollars in the trunk."

"Arizona huh?"

"Arizona. I'm not sure how we'll do it yet but we will."

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

"Can I use your bathroom?" Kellerman asked.

"Of course, it's down the hall to your right. I'm actually going to run downstairs to grab my mail, I'll be right back." Sara seized the opportunity to settle her anticipation. She thought it would have been rude to interrupt his story about his little sister with, _"Excuse me, I'm going to go get my mail. It's okay keep talking, I'm not listening anyway."_

Sara couldn't wait any longer; she had to see if they were there. She had been tapping her foot for the past hour wondering. She stuck her key into the box and turned it quickly. Five envelopes were sitting in the box. Two of them were white, the other three were different colors; lavender, mint green, and baby blue. All of Michael's envelopes were colored. It was an insignificant detail but she had noticed. When she got back into her apartment Lance was in the kitchen putting their dishes away.

"You don't have to do that," she offered.

"It's fine, I was the one intruding, I can at least clean up my mess," he noticed the letters in her hand and Sara wasn't the only one to pick up on Michael's like of color. Sara walked over to her desk and opened all three envelopes at once and dumped the contents onto the wood. She made sure her back was turned to Lance so he wouldn't question the origami scattered on the desk. There were two cranes and one rose. She inspected all quickly, seeing that the rose had no message and was just a gift, a reminder. The two cranes had the phone numbers and a number in the upper right hand corner indicating which crane it was so that she could piece together the correct numbers. The last crane had a word written across the bottom: please. Sara couldn't move.

Her breath caught in her throat and she stuck the cranes with the others, in her NA book. Lance had been watching her the entire time. He didn't need to use the bathroom; he needed to make a phone call. Agent Kim had informed him that his time with Sara was useless but they wouldn't need him for anything else anyway. He was done. The president no longer needed his services and he wasn't needed in the Company any longer. Kellerman said he could get to Burrows within 2 days and asked if this would make a difference. Kim said that if he brought him Burrows…and Scofield…he could have almost anything he asked for, but he had zero confidence that it was possible.

Kellerman also loaded his gun while he was there and took a long look in the mirror. _Too bad_, he thought, _in a different time I could've actually just enjoyed her company._ He slid his gun back into its position by his waist and walked into the living room, waiting for the perfect opportunity. He didn't even know how great his timing was.

Once he saw her stop and stare at the mail he knew it was Scofield. He'd found the previous cranes but all were disconnected or unavailable numbers. He saw the head of a blue crane peaking out from behind Sara. She seemed frozen by whatever she was holding. He felt it, this was the time he had to do it, he didn't have another choice. He was never nervous about doing his job, but this was his last chance.

Sara stared at the word on the crane; please. Her moment of reflection was interrupted by Lance's voice, "Sara, in NA we're told to be honest with each other and ourselves right?"

She turned around and saw his gun drawn and his arms tightened, "Well, I haven't been being very honest."

okay, so that's it for now! my next chapter will be up much sooner since i just started a job where i pretty much just sit at the computer for 3 hours. Reviews please!


	3. 1 million dollars and 1 million problems

Thank you so much for all the reviews! They are seriously what make me want to keep writing. Hope this chapter's good! Again, I don't own prison break. :(

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

The car sped by a little green sign reading "Welcome to Tooele!"

"Okay, so we're here. Now how do we find this ranch?" Lincoln navigated the car through the rural community, looking at everything. He'd been terrified since they broke out of that window at Fox River but he hasn't been able to stop looking, at everything. After being locked up for such a long time, simply seeing a coffee shop can bring a smile to a man's face. Of course, right now wasn't the time to enjoy it. When he, Michael and LJ were laid back in that hammock in Panama with a cold corona in their hands, then Lincoln could begin to appreciate the small things; the shapes of the clouds, the brightness of the stars, the feel of the breeze, all in good time. Yea, he figured his son deserved a few beers after this, even if he was only 16.

"All we need is a payphone. I'll look up the ranch, we'll go, we'll dig, and we'll leave."

"That sounds too easy Michael," Lincoln warned. Throughout the trip Michael has been the one giving the directions and Lincoln has been the one reminding him that they weren't in Fox River anymore. They didn't just have Bellick keeping an eye on them; they had the whole country to worry about.

"We just have to hope for the best. There, that pay phone." Lincoln pulled over the car and Michael looked around before he himself got out. He grabbed the phonebook and flipped through the yellow pages. There it was "The Double K Ranch". He looked at the address and realized for once, he didn't have a map. Driving around would waste too much time and talking to civilians was always a risk. Usually one he had to take. He saw an old man, had to be 80 years old. Michael prayed his eyesight was just as bad as his dental work.

After five minutes of having to practically scream in the old man's ear Michael got his directions. The brothers pulled up the ranch. For the first time in this entire situation they had lucked out; it was abandoned. Weeds grew along the side and the paint chips cluttered the ground. The wood was deteriorating and both of the boys smiled. Lincoln grabbed the equipment and they walked towards the shed. Michael couldn't believe that it was almost all over. Of course he still had to figure out how to get to LJ and to hear from Sara but for the moment that could wait.

After opening the barn doors their smiles quickly faded. T-bag and Tweener stood in the center of the barn. Tweener was digging and T-bag was laughing at something or other. Lincoln wasted no time in grabbing him and throwing him to the ground, Michael just took a step towards Tweener.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lincoln demanded after a few seconds of struggle from T-bag.

"Well I was going to bake some cookies but seems they ran outta flour.," T-bag hissed at him.

"Listen dude, we have a right to this money also. Check it, there's 5 mil down here and 4 of us. That's like… yo that's still mad money a piece."

"Alright, you listen, _homeboy_, having us all here is dangerous. The more of us there are the more likely someone spotted us." Michael explained

"Well then pretty, I guess it's not too great the rest of the gang decided to show up." T-bag looked behind Michael.

When Michael turned he saw Sucre and C-Note standing in the doorway. "What's up Snowflake?"

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

Sara was now not frozen by Michael's care but by fear instead, "What are you doing?" the words seemed silly, insignificant even, but it was all she could manage.

"Well, it seems that I'm pointing a loaded gun at you Dr. Tancredi. I need answers and you're going to give me them."

Hi voice was cold, cryptic even, Sara knew he must've been referring to two certain cons that she apparently did still have ties to. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He tightened his grip on the gun, "Well, the art of origami and a certain cell phone conversation says differently. I don't want to hurt you Sara, I just need one thing from you."

"What?" she asked after taking a deep breath.

"Michael Scofield." Sara searched his eyes. He wasn't looking for Michael so they could go grab a beer and maybe catch a baseball game. If she gave him Michael she was giving him Michael and Lincoln's lives. She wouldn't do that, she couldn't.

"I can't help you. I don't know how to get in touch with him and I have no idea where he is." The first part was a lie, the second wasn't. She hoped her experience in her middle school plays was paying off.

"You're going to have to find a way to help. Because if you can't, you'll just be helping the coroner from having a boring night. Understand?"

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

"I'm not messing around guys, we can't all be here." Michael was beyond frustrated, mostly because he was also scared. He couldn't have this go wrong now. They've come too far, they've gotten through too much.

"We need this money man, just as much as you do. Now you can pick and choose who gets it, have the others rat you out, and end up back in Fox River, or you can learn how to share," C-Note stepped closer to Michael.

Michael threw a shovel to him, hard, "Start digging. Everyone. The faster we get this done the faster I'll know none of you screwed up."

"Meaning?" Sucre asked.

"Meaning, that any minute this place can be surrounded by Feds depending on how stealthily you all got here. I don't feel like taking that chance."

All the cons shared glances wondering how much they trusted the others. The digging didn't take long and they got the money up fairly easily. Michael couldn't help but smile when he saw the mint green cash. It was in perfect condition. The smell was absolute perfection. How they were all going to carry that money out of there was something he didn't consider. He and Lincoln were covered with the car out back but the others weren't.

Luckily, he didn't have to worry about it, being that they were in an old ranch there was plenty of empty sacks and such. He got what he needed and he and Lincoln were ready to leave. Handing $830,000 over to T-bag was the hardest thing he had to do. Then he realized something, he didn't really have to.

"I haven't had my hands on this amount of money in, well, forever. Correction, hand," he smiled his devilish grin as he wrapped his good hand around a bundle of the cash. Michael caught Lincoln's stare and Lincoln nodded, it wasn't difficult to figure out what he was thinking.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted," Michael said as Lincoln grabbed him. He slammed him against the shed wall and the rest of the cons backed away from the commotion to simply watch. No one in the room had any compassion for T-bag therefore didn't mind seeing him be turned on.

Michael grabbed some rope that was against the side of the shed and began to tie his hands and legs. T-bag struggled greatly but all it took was Lincoln securing rope around his bad hand for him to squeal in pain and be forced to comply. "I'm going to kill you," T-bag hissed at Michael.

"I find that impossible once you're behind bars. Especially since there won't be someone there to break you out."

"Oh trust me Pretty, I'll find a way. I'll find someone or something to get to you. Or maybe to your little girlfriend. If you think I won't pay you back for this you really have lost your mind fish."

Lincoln hit him hard across the face, "You come after my brother, I come after you. Got it?"

"You may scare some people, but not me. You may be bigger but I have a hell of a lot more evil inside me. And trust me, bad wins over brute." T-bag's words carried an eerie truth no one would admit.

"There's not one word that comes from your mouth that I would ever trust," Lincoln responded.

They tied T-bag to secure bars, making sure he wouldn't be escaping at all. They wouldn't take that chance. Michael finished the task by knocking him out the same way he did to the guy who was attacking Sara back during the riot. "Bye T-bag, tell the guards we say hi."

Sucre was the first to speak, "Hey, Papi, you weren't planning on trying to do that to all of us right? Cause I have a hell of a left hook and I'd hate to mess up that face of yours."

Michael laughed for the first time since he entered the shed, "No Sucre, I'm not worried about you three. I just want you to get your girl. Speaking of, how'd that go?"

"Not good fish. But I'm not giving up that easily."

"Glad to hear it, be safe okay?" He embraced his friend, saying goodbye for the second time.

Tweener looked unsure of things but eventually just grabbed the sack that he made full of his share and started to back away from the group. "Yo, be careful a'ight? Don't need to be flippin' through that newspaper and seein' 'nother one of my peeps bein' popped like Abruzzi a'ight?"

"Alright kid, same goes for you," Lincoln never really paid the kid much attention but he could see how young he looked in that moment and it reminded him of LJ; scared, nervous, unsure. He needed to do something to ease that, even if it was for this kid he barely knew.

C-note was the last to say goodbye, being former military he had to wonder what they would do with T-bag, "You just going to leave him? He could get out."

"Nah, once we all get a good distance away I'll call the feds. He'll be back at Fox River by tomorrow."

C-Note looked worried, "What would you call a safe distance fish?"

Michael tossed C-Note a set of keys, "There's a car about a mile outside of town on the main road. It's parked in a long-term lot, impossible to miss. It's a 1992 Chevy, blue. Take it and drive as far as you can."

C-Note was surprised that Michael would trust him enough to do this for him, he didn't even know why C-Note was incarcerated. But then again, maybe he did. "Why?" he asked him.

"Because I don't think anyone should be punished for trying to serve their country." Michael did his research even if it was a little late. A public library and an open computer gave him all the access he needed. Michael had many talents and breaking into arrest records and background checks gave him C-Note's testimony and sentence within minutes. He was suddenly at ease with who he broke out of prison. At least, one more of them. Now T-bag was as good as gone, Abruzzi, though he felt for him, was no longer a threat and all he had to be concerned about was Haywire.

"Thank you Michael." He couldn't remember if C-Note had ever called him Michael but either way it made him smile.

Sucre took quick steps forward and took Michael in a rough embrace that almost knocked Michael to the ground. "Thanks Papi! I owe you man!" he hit him on the back as boys do then he and C-Note walked out of the brothers' lives for what wasn't necessarily the last time.

"2 million dollars in our hands Michael. What do we do now?" Lincoln asked his brother.

"Now, we go get your son."

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

"I'm not lying to you. I don't know how to get in touch with him. He called me, the number's been disconnected." Sara tried to move further from him but it was impossible. She was cornered.

"Come on Sara, I'm smarter than that. Already had the phone conversation relayed to me. Already traced the number. Already came up with nothing. Except the fact that you have something that can, how did he put it? Protect you." Kellerman laughed at the phrase. Sara didn't seem amused. "Come on, you have to see the irony. Whatever he thinks he's doing to protect you is really just causing you to be alone in your living room with a gun trained on you. It's kind of funny. Well, I guess only if you're the one with the gun."

Sara's eyes darted around the room and saw the clock. It was 11:32pm. She knew Michael and she knew he must have timed when she would get the complete number. This made her nervous. The initial crane told her to call right away, as soon as she could. That time had come now and should've come at 3pm when she should've gotten her mail. Michael would know that. What if he thought she wasn't going to call? What if she never could talk to him again? But she couldn't now, not now that it would risk his life. She couldn't believe she would risk her own for him but then again, she wasn't all that surprised. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to him because of her, and yet she knew he felt the same; hence the origami and the elaborate plan.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

Michael looked at the clock in the car. 10:34 pm. That meant it was 11:34pm in Chicago. Sara should have gotten the last cranes already. Everything depended on her calling him that day. Her train left tomorrow night and he wanted to give her enough time to get her things together, to get her head straight, to make a decision. He bough two tickets that were waiting in a lock box at the train station. One was to Connecticut. There was a remote cabin there that she would have to take a small bus to. It was secluded enough that no one would recognize her and originally had been there incase LJ needed protection. Now that he knew LJ would be coming with them the house was for her, if she wanted it. He hoped she wouldn't though.

Because the second ticket was to New Mexico. Where there was no cabin or small town, but there was Michael. He would be waiting for her and she could come with them. On their way to Utah, when he used that library to look up C-Note, he also used it for something else; new passports. Luckily, he had the configuration among his tattoos and was able to reconstruct their "legal" papers. This time he made one for LJ and lastly, Dr. Sara Tancredi. He knew she would have actual ID and she would bring it but he feared her name being recognized.

But none of that mattered if she didn't call. It was now 11:02. Past midnight where she was. He had to call, he had to make sure she believed him. He took out one of his many cell phones and dialed a number he recognized since he looked up S. Tancredi in the yellow pages months ago.

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

Sara's cell phone rang and she froze. She prayed she wouldn't have to answer it because she knew, but so did Kellerman. He smiled and looked at the called ID, it was a 732 number and obviously wasn't in her phone book. "Now who could be calling at such an hour?" He switched the phone on speaker right after making it clear to Sara that all she was to say was hello or else she'd feel what it was like to be shot in the shoulder. He assured her it wasn't fun.

Sara attempted to swallow her fear _please don't be him_. "Hello?" she managed after a moment.

"Sara, it's me. You didn't call." Kellerman's eyes narrowed. _She didn't call_. She knew how to get in touch with him. Sara noticed Michael's incriminating statement. Before she could respond Kellerman cut in, snatching the phone away from Sara. He had handcuffed her to the desk and she was helpless in fighting for the phone.

"You see Michael; she was a little too busy to call. But I'd be happy to chat with you."

Michael froze on the other end of the phone. His grip tightened on the phone and his knuckles turned white. He was in the restroom of a truck stop and he pressed his other hand against the wall, giving him balance. "Who is this?"

"There are many ways I can answer that Mr. Scofield. The man who's looking for you and your brother, the guy that killed your nephew's mother, or maybe just the guy that has a gun pointed at your Doctor friend." Sara lowered her head after hearing Kellerman's description of himself. Michael was right, 100 right.

Michael felt sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes and took a sharp breath after hearing the last statement. "If you touch her I swear I'll kill you."

Sara's head shot up as she heard his voice over the speakerphone. He sounded so sincere, so desperate, so much like he cared.

"I don't want to kill her Michael. That's another murder that has to be covered up and another mess I have to clean up." Kellerman's tone was even and heartless. "I want to make this as simple as possible."

"What do you want?"

"Your brother."

xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxxyxyxyxyxyxy

Hope that will hold you all over for the next chapter! Oh and A/N the other car was there in case something happened with Michael and Lincoln's. Michael wasn't always going to have it there for C-Note.

Hope you liked it! Reviews please!


End file.
